1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for holding a middle portion of a measuring tape measure in place while making measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring tape in tape measures can often be lengthy. Their length can be as much as several hundred feet in length. The measuring tape may be rolled up as a coil within the tape measuring case when the tape measure is not in use. When in use, the end of the measuring tape is pulled and the measuring tape is extracted from the case.
Measuring tapes come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Measuring tape can be made of metal, fiberglass or cloth. The leading end of the measuring tape can have a small, right angled piece of metal attached thereto enabling the user to grip the measuring tape and enabling the end of the measuring tape to be placed on an edge of a structure like a table top when measuring the dimensions of an object. The other end of the measuring tape may be coiled tape inside the case and is carried by the measurer. A problem occurs when the user wishes to measure long distances using measuring tape from a tape measure. Although the small piece of metal at the end of the measuring tape can be secured on an edge of an object, and the other end can be carried by the measurer, a problem occurs in that the middle portions of the measuring tape can move during measurement, especially if the distance being measured is very large. This is because the measuring tape is flexible, and when measuring long distances, the measuring tape often bends and wobbles thereby adding to the difficulty in obtaining an accurate measurement for a long distances.
What is needed is one or more holders that can secure in between portions of the measuring tape between the ends of the measuring tape when making a measurement. The holder is to be tube shaped, but having a slit to enable a middle portion of the measuring tape to be inserted into the holder, instead of requiring an end portion of the measuring tape to be fed through the holder while measuring to secure in between portions of the measuring tape in place when making large measurements. Furthermore, what is needed is a magnet attached to the tape holder(s) to allow the tape holder and thus the measuring tape to be attached to a metallic object during measurements. Such metal objects could be a steel beam on the roof of the structure, a metal object, or a metal wall, floor or roof such as those found in metal shops or ships. Such holder or holders will enable the user to more easily make measurements using the measuring tape of a tape measure in any direction, whether it is up and down or across the floor or ceiling.